1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of forming a fine pattern and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a fine pattern using a block copolymer and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration of a semiconductor device increases, an area of each unit cell in two dimensions decreases. With a decrease in an area of a unit cell, a design rule for a nanoscale critical dimension (CD) that ranges from several to tens of nanometers (nm) is used, an opening has a nanoscale size, and a new method of forming a pattern which may improve CD uniformity is demanded.